


Hay un cielo infinito a fuera

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Introspection, Melancholy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: En algún lugar, en ese cielo intensamente azul, Albus tenía que estar allí, mirándolos. Probablemente, riendo de ellos.Minerva quería realmente creerlo.





	Hay un cielo infinito a fuera

**Hay un cielo infinito afuera**

_[En algún lugar por encima del arcoíris, en lo alto]_

Había que estar aún allí.

En algún lugar, en ese cielo intensamente azul, Albus tenía que estar allí, mirándolos. Probablemente, riendo de ellos.

Minerva quería realmente creerlo.

Había subido a la Torre de Astronomía esa mañana, sin una aparente razón.

No iba allí a menudo, aún menos desde que...

Rechazó de formular las palabras.

Desde el final del curso. Desde que todos habían vuelto a casa, desprovistos de la usual alegría.

Desde que Dumbledore también había dejado Hogwarts.

Estaba septiembre. Había pasado poco tiempo, _demasiado_ poco porque la memoria pusiera empezar a desvanecerse.

Sin embargo, esa mañana, pocos días hasta el empiece de la escuela, Minerva había decidido de visitar ese lugar. Como reprimenda, quizás por respecto, o por razones que ella no entendía enteramente.

Desde la Torre, se veía toda Hogwarts. Se veía la foresta, se veía el castillo, el refugio de Hagrid, los invernaderos de Herbología. Todo lo para que siempre habían luchado y para que habrían seguido luchando hasta que las paredes estaban en pie.

Miró el cielo, otra vez.

Había llovido mucho durante esos días, señales de un otoño que iba a llegar pronto, acabando con ese verano que todo había sido excepto serena u apacible.

Había llovido mucho. Y ahora en el azul del cielo, junto a la luz del sol, hacía su aparición un arcoíris.

Lo más vívido que Minerva nunca hubiera visto.

_[Y los sueños sobre los que soñaste _

_se hacen realidad]_

Sabía que no iba a ser lo mismo. No era una niña, por lo contrario: el tiempo casi le había hecho olvidar lo que significaba serlo.

Pero de vez en cuando le habría gustado volver atrás, a la inocencia de una edad donde está legítimo esperar en cualquier cosa, las que son imposibles también.

Como la vuelta de un amigo, demasiado lejos ya.

Ella aún lo esperaba.

La escuela había encomenzado desde poco más de un mes, y otra vez había sentido la exigencia de ir a la Torre de Astronomía. Otra vez. Porque aun ese lugar le hiciera daño, estaba también el único nicho de Hogwarts que le recordara de manera absolutamente vívida lo que la escuela había sido, hasta unos meses atrás.

Un lugar acogedor, alegre, feliz. Una casa, una familia.

Todo gracias a _él._

Un sople de viento la desvió por un momento de sus pensamientos, obligándola a girarse, hacia el Bosque Oscuro.

No sabía por qué razón, pero de alguna manera estaba como si la asustara más que normal, mientras por todos esos años solo lo había considerado un blando pretexto para asustar los estudiantes, arquitectito por Filch.

Ahora, solo estaba la enésima pieza de ese rompecabezas que representaba el desconocido, enfrente a los ojos hartos de Minerva.

Solo quería _saber_. Entender, por lo menos. Tener éxito de comprender lo que fuera correcto hacer.

Quería que Dumbledore fuera a su lado, para indicarle el camino de perseguir.

Pero eso era un sueño que nunca iba a expresar, para no tener que enfrentar la decepción de no verlo hacerse realidad.

_[Algún día desearé sobre una estrella_

_despertar donde las nubes están bien por lo debajo de mí]_

Se dio vuelta en la cama por la que le pareció ser la millonésima vez.

No tenía éxito de dormir, y solo tenía una vaga idea de la razón. Quería culpar al viento, que agitaba los árboles y la hacía quedarse despierta.

Sin embargo, sabía que era una mentira.

_Demasiados fantasmas en tu mente, Minerva _se dijo, rindiéndose al insomnio y levantándose.

Empezó caminando por el castillo, tratando de darse sueño, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pasos, casi sin que lo notara, la habían llevada de vuelta _allí_.

Esa maldita Torre de Astronomía, donde todo se había acabado.

Esa maldita Torre de Astronomía, donde el viento estaba más punzante que en otros lugares, donde parecía querer llevarla, y ella tembló al pensamiento que de verdad se habría ido con mucho gusto.

_Egoísta_ pensó de sí misma, por ese momento de debilidad, que no le estaba concedido.

Se había quedado allí para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Se había quedado para sus colegas, asustados exactamente como ella.

Se había quedado para ese castillo, que no merecía ser abandonado.

Y se había quedado para Albus, para su memoria, para su alma que aún estaba viva en ese lugar, aun imperceptible.

_¿Dónde estás?_ preguntó, mirando fijo al cielo casi llorando.

No iba a obtener respuesta pero, por una vez, se concedió de cerrar los ojos e imaginar cómo habría sido hablarle otra vez.

Hacerle todas esas preguntas que le había guardado durante de los años, por una ciega y quizás loca confianza en él. Decirle que por él ella se había vuelto en la mujer que era, y agradecerlo, porque nunca lo había hecho.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su mirada fue atraída por el manto celeste, de un azul peligrosamente cerca del negro, donde aparecían escasas estrellas.

Y fue a una de ellas que Minerva se concedió de confiar sus pensamientos, sus deseos, sus miedos. Todas las dudas y esos momentos de desesperación que no le pertenecían, y que no quería llevar consigo.

Los confió a una estrella porque la mañana siguiente, despertándose, iba a desaparecer, junta a su ansiedad y su dolor.

El viento se calló, dejando que las escasas nubes en el cielo se espesaran, amenazando lluvia. Escondiendo las estrellas.

Minerva suspiro.

Había llegado el momento de reconciliarse con su racionalidad.

El mundo iba a seguir en adelante, de toda manera. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras, concediéndose de echar una última mirada a ese cielo.

_Adiós, Albus. _


End file.
